Once Lost, Now Reunited
by Terrace Lily
Summary: Two Brothers. One Taken at two months. Once again reunited with his brother. Will a certain member of the Flock find the only blood related family he/she has left?
1. The Prologue

**Me: I don't know where I'm going with this! Just had the idea and decided to write it down and see what other people thought!**

**Nix: Great, Crazy, Fucking Bitch has another story to upload. I feel sorry for the readers/reviewers.**

**Me: You calling me crazy fucking bitch? You're the Fucking Queen of Bitches!**

**Nix: Tsk, Tsk, That was Harsh young cricket. You're learning.**

**Me: -grins- Only from the best.**

**Nix: that is what I'm talking about, young cricket. -looks pleased with herself-**

**Me: No, you damn Moron, I'm talking about The one and only Maximum Ride.**

**Nix: -fuming- What the Fuck is wrong with you? ANOTHER MAXIMUM RIDE CROSSOVER?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Nix: ...**

**Me: I have an idea for PJO/MR crossover too! Oh and A HP/PJO crossover that's been stuck in my head for awhile.**

**Nix: -muttering- Fucking basterd.**

**Me: That's not nice! -sticks tongue out-**

**Nix: You want a piece of me, bitch? Bring it!**

**Me: You better believe I will! -Lunges at Nix-**

**Shade: -evil grin- I suddenly have the urge to lock these two in a room and film it...money is coming to mama! -escapes through the shadows-**

**Me: Did you Hear something?**

**Nix: Just your screams when I stab in the back -smiles angelically-**

**Me: Not if I get you first! -Jumps up with Knife-**

**Ash: CHICK FIGHT! YEAH!**

**Mysterious person: Oh, god! Not again...-sigh-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter**

_Prologue_

It was a dark and stormy night. Naturally, it seems, stuff happens on dark, stormy nights. Bad stuff.

You see, it just isn't right for the sun to be shining brightly, the sky, light and cloudless and the birds chirping loudly to one another and find disaster waiting on the particular happy day. No, that just won't do, now will it? Exactly. Point across. Where was I?

So, yes it was a dark and stormy night. On the edge of London, a small town could be seen. The small wasn't much, rather run down.

But your not here to hear such things! No, of course not, let us move on, fast forward a bit.

Ah! Here we are! As I was saying, in this run down town, there was a house. Of course there are lots of houses in a town, but this house is the one were here about.

The house on the outside was grungy, as the other houses down the neighborhood were. Little dim and looked abandoned. But abandoned it was not. Inside this grim house was a small family, a mother, a father and two sons. Though you might not have noticed if you were a guest, but this family was not normal. Far from it, but they hid their secret well, not a human being suspected. Not one.

Unlike lots of secrets, this one was hugely shared. In fact there was a whole world included In this secret.

This secret was dangerous though, because with a secret to keep, people were put to their doom when it spilled. Or it could be the huge, 'A dark lord is coming soon!' thing that everyone doesn't believe. Who knows?

The secret was ancient, passed on by blood. Secret, magical blood. Yes Magical.

You're probably going, "What the Hell are you talking about?' well to those who are, no doubt, thinking that right now, shut your trap, stop your train of thought and listen as if the world depended on it, Because the world just might depend on it.

When I say magical, I mean witches and wizards.

For those who might've just started laughing like this was some big joke, well, news to y'all, I'm not joking, neither am I insane. (**A/N Nix: SHE IS TOO INSANE! Shade: and your not?**)

I'm talking wand-holding-spell-muttering witches and wizards. Yes you heard me, your ears are not clogged, unless you heard something along the lines of, 'The rainbow just crapped a skittle' then you need to clean out your ears right now.

Done? Good.

You heard Magical witches and wizards. Now, best be back to the story.

However the father was a muggle, meaning a non-magical being, making their sons half-wizard, half-muggle. This did not bother Father, nor mother I the slightest. Their first born son, Severus, was already accepted into Hogwarts, school of magic. His first day being September 1st, tomorrow.

Their second born was asleep in his comfortable crib, he, being two month old. Oddly, Ash, their second born, was quiet. Ash had cried twice since he was born, which was a proudly kept record. The quiet was nice to have in the house. Mother and Father were proud to say, Severus, emotionless Severus, was quite attached. Though he didn't show it often, Severus liked having a younger brother, which was remarkable.

On this dark and stormy night, the events that happened was terribly heart-breaking to all who knew handsome, quiet Ash.

Dear Readers,

This is a warning. For those who don't like sad chapters, this is not for you, but you can't read ahead and not know exactly what happened, so, you can read and cry your heart out or you close this, never to be opened again. Your choice. With that said and done, let us continue.

A man in his mid-forties stood tall, his skin, pale in the dark, outside this house in the dead of night. He was facing a bedroom window, this particular bedroom window belonging to baby Ash.

He pulled out a small, slender stick and with a flick, Ash's window was opened. The man grinned, a grin that would've made any dark lord scared. With another flick of the small, slender stick, the man held a silent baby Ash.

Making sure the window was shut, he slipped away in the dark and not a sound was heard from the tiny, sleeping baby in his arms.

The man gave a smirk, at the easy, successful mission and with a glance at the old house, the man, clutching the baby tightly, as an faintly audible, 'pop!' was heard, the man vanished, never to be seen or heard from again, taking baby Ash with him.

**Me: Ok, this idea was just random. I'm making this up as I go along, people! So don't expect weekly updates.**

**Nix: Actually, don't expect any updates at all from this lazy slug.**

**Me: -slaps Nix- That was uncalled for!**

**Nix: So was Hobknocker!**

**Me: ... Hey! So, want to go moose hunting?**

**Nix: What? Huh..Yeah! BRING IT BABY! Loser pays 50 bucks!**

**Me: -thinks- YES! Your so going down!**

**Me & Nix: -Grab shot gun and run to the nearest lake-**

**Ash: Somehow, they forgot were in Kansas...How their going to catch a moose is a mystery to me...**

**Nix: -appears out of nowhere, carrying a moose by the tail- How's that for big sucker!**

**Me: -holds up a mix between a beaver and a moose- How's that? I found a new species!**

**Nix: -drops moose- Aww! It's so cute! -a minute later- OW! IT BIT ME! THAT FUCKING THING BIT ME!**

**Me: -howling with laughter- OMG! I AM SO KEEPING IT!**

**Ash: I underestimate those two...How did I end up babysitting them tonight anyway?**

**Shade: -snickers- The world may never know..the world may never know...**

**Ash: You A**HOLE!**

**Shade: ...Crap...Um, R&R?**


	2. The Battle and Tragedy

**Me: Hi! I have an idea for this story now!**

**Nix: All because of me!**

**Me: Whatever! -finds button on ground- Hey! What's this?**

**Nix: A button.**

**Me: No durr! I wonder what it does...hmm**

**Nix: Oh no, You better not! Do you even know where the butt-**

**Me: -pushes button- Is it suppose to glow like that?**

**Nix: Fuck! I hate you.**

**Me: -whispers- Don't tell the others, but I hate you the most too!**

**Nix: -glare-**

**Me: Let's go grab some cho- -Disappears-**

**Nix: You have got to be kidding me! -grabs Me's jacket-**

**Me & Nix: AAAAA!**

**Ash: There they go..again...-sigh- I'm going to kill those two one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

**_15 years later_**

A tall, dark haired boy stood in the midst of a finished battle.

A battle where death was everywhere.

Thousands of mutants and humans were dead and it was all because of Itex.

The huge company had been kidnaping kids around the globe, using them for illegal test subjects.

It was because of Itex that only a small group, mutant and human, remained alive from the battle.

The world had been saved.

Millions of lives had been spared, but thousands were sacrificed to make this real.

The boy had barely survived, cuts were visible all over his body, he had broken several ribs and a deep gash on his side.

He stopped the bleeding in his side and tore off some of his shirt to make a bandage for it. Years of experience helped him know how to treat injuries like his.

After making sure it was tight, he walked toward the heart of the battle, stumbling a little along the way.

The heart of the battle was the last glimpse he had caught of Her.

Her being Maximum Ride.

The one who took on the worst, so others didn't have to.

The one who had saved the world, destroying one Itex to the next, never once stopping or worrying about herself.

He reached the heart and ignoring the pain in his ribs, started searching frantically for her. Hoping she somehow survived the fight and the fallen building, hoping she was looking for him as he was Her.

He stopped once for food and rest. It didn't help much, because he was up in an hour, giving no time to restore all of his energy.

One hour went by, then two and when he go to the third hour, His hands were bloody and skinned from the effort. He dare not stop, asking himself, 'Who else will help Her?'

He searched for seven hours to no avail. With each hour, he lost any hope of her survival.

He weakly shouted her name to no response.

If it was anyone else looking, they would've stopped searching and hoping after five hours, but this boy was determined and only after eight hours did he stop looking.

Too much, the boy thought. Too much for him.

He gave up hope and sat down.

He sat down and covered his face with his hands. A tear silently slid down his face hitting the dirt beneath him and he blinked back the rest.

He didn't know how long he sat there, nor did he care.

Would you care, Dear readers, if you lost someone? Would you worry about the time? I thought so. Continue on.

He would've sat there forever, his head in his hands, if not for Her voice calling out to him.

The boy thought he was hallucinating, after all, he had searched for hours.

But, there it was, very close and barely audible.

"Fang"

He wasn't hearing things was he?

"Fang"

It was a bit louder this time and it snapped him back into reality.

He stood up and if her hair hadn't been sticking out from under a chunk of metal, he wouldn't have located her.

He walked a bit slowly, thinking She would disappear if he rushed over, but eventually he hurried over there, unable to hold back.

Her legs were covered by a pile of wood and the boy was terrified to see the wood was half way burned.

He shifted it off of her and was met by a horrifying sight.

Her legs were tore up and burned beyond repair. The boy was sure she would never get to walk again, but he remained silent.

He took in the rest her injuries.

Her shirt was drenched with blood, wether Her's or others, he wasn't sure, and she had a huge, deep gash on her arm and there was three claw marks across her face.

He knelt down and was alarmed to hear her breath coming in quick, short puffs and He knew she was in pain from just whispering.

He brushed loose strands of hair from her face, internally yelling at himself for not preventing this.

"Max" He spoke her name in a strained voice.

She smiled, a small, painfilled smile.

"Fang. Listen." She coughed, caught her breath and continued. "I...I'm not going to make it." Her heart seemed to be slowing with every word and Fang was panicking.

"I p..promised myself I would tell you, before I l..left" She coughed violently and Fang was close to breaking, when he saw blood come up. "I..I Love you Fang. I was stupid to deny it, but I know now." She coughed up more blood. "Good-Bye Fang" and she was silent.

Her eyes closed and a small, peaceful smile was placed onto her face.

He lost it.

"Don't you dare leave me Maximum Ride! I need you! I," his voice broke. "Love you. I love you, Maximum Ride. I always have and always will."

Consumed by his grief, Fang stood up, unable to believe it.

He snapped out midnight, black wings and took to the sky.

He glanced back once, before he flew away.

He would remember her forever.

The figure watched the boy fly away and, making sure no one was near, picked the broken girl off the ground.

The figure withdrew a stick from his the inns of his sleeve and directed it toward the girl's injuries.

He muttered some words and was satisfied when the injuries started to heal.

The Figure laughed cruelly and levitated the girl.

Several Cloaked humans followed, carrying four other unconscious mutants.

"Foolish Boy," The figure said. "Thought she was dead. More for us!" The figure gestured to his followers. "Come."

With several, 'pops' the Figure and his followers disappeared.

**Nix: Where the Fuck are we?**

**Me: I don't know. -points- Hey look! That guy's hot!**

**Nix: Yes, yes he-Why THE FUCK IS HE COMING AT US WITH A KINIFE?**

**Me: Maybe 'cause were in something called The Huger Games, duh!**

**Nix: THE HUNGER GAMES? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WERE GOING TO DIE! PUSH THE BUTTON!**

**Me: Fine.-Pushes button- Happy?**

**Nix: He's throwing the knife!**

**Me: Well, duh! He suppose to do-disappears-**

**District 2 Boy: What the Hell? -walks off-**

**Ash: The girls want me to ask you, Who is your favorite Character in the Hunger Games and READ & REVIEW!**


	3. The Unfortunate Life Of Severus Snape

**Me: -reading-**

**Nix: Is she -whispers- r..reading?**

**Shade: -gulp- It's n..not possible!**

**Cooper: HA! I knew today was the end of the world! I came prepared.**

**Shade: It is not the end of the world!**

**Cooper: Is too! -shows calender-**

**Shade: OMG IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! -faints-**

**Nix: Who said he was the manly one again?**

**Me: -slams book down- This sucks!**

**Nix: -jumps- Oi! Hi Me! What book were you reading?**

**Me: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone.**

**Nix: What? How can you say it sucks?**

**Me: Because, She forgot Harry's twin.**

**Nix: Twin?**

**Me: Yes, haven't you heard of the Girl who lived?**

**Nix: Duh! Who hasn't?**

**Me: apparently this J.K Rowling**

**Nix: I heard that I am the girl who lived was writing a series of fanfictions!**

**Me: OMCM! Let's go read them! -poofs away-**

**Nix: Wait for me! -poofs away-**

**Shade: We dis the Claim..meaning we don't own anything!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_An empty bed. A sobbing mother. A depressed dad. Police patrolling the neighborhood._

It was all depressing.

Dear readers, If you had family, friends or even pets taken from you, would you remember the date and flashback to that day? No? Am I the only one? Would you wish you could change everything that happened? Yes? Good. Were on the same page, correct? Then you know what the current Potions Master is feeling.

The hooked nose male was in a state of pain (though he refused to show it), the flashes bringing back the terrible memories he was trying to suppress. It kept replaying in his head, everything in clear detail, as if it had happened the day before.

His brother had been kidnaped, while Severus had lain in his bed.

It was that day that something inside him had snapped. It was that day he built a shell around himself, that no one could break. He was never the same afterwards.

He became more cross and kept more to himself, even Lily Evens had no hope in breaking his shell. He was like a piece of candy, one of which starts out sweet and when you bite into it, becomes sour.

Dear Readers, You must know that it wasn't Severus's fault for becoming a greasy haired git. It was simply an accident.

His dad had been hurt and thus, resulted in coming home drunk most of the time. Sometimes abusing Severus's mum, which made her bitter and caused her sudden departure from the world.

Severus put on his cloak, snatching a thin, worn out picture and made his way out of the dungeons, his cloak blowing behind him.

He was off to see the old house they had lived in when it happened and then he would visit the empty grave that belonged to his brother.

He did this once a year (on the tragic anniversary of his brother's disappearance).

You see, my Faithful readers, Severus was in denial. He refused to believe his brother's death and would continue to do so, until they had found a body. His mum had left, his brother had vanished without a trace and his first love had died. Severus was rather unfortunate.

He seemed to glide across the front lawn, out of Hogwarts bound, before Apparating to the place he lived in for eleven years.

The familiar feeling of being locked inside a small box and suffocating to death ended as quickly as it started.

Gracefully, landing on his feet. He could hear the 'crunch' of the brown, dead grass beneath his feet.

The weeds had grown long since last year and the house was overcrowded with them. Windows were cracked, the door was half off its hinges and the walls on the outside of the house were moldy and rotted. There was still yellow tape that had marked off the grounds so long ago, though it was dirty and barely noticeable. The house, to say it simply, seemed to have died with Severus's family.

They weren't all dead, of course. His father lived in a muggle apartment and Severus still had the smallest sense that Ash hadn't died. He wasn't so sure, thinking it could be because he was still in denial. Yet, he held a little hope that it wasn't so much as a dream.

Lost in his thoughts, Severus hadn't noticed he reached the front door, until his nose was an inch away from colliding into it.

Despite the obvious dangers, the middle aged man pulled out his wand, muttering, 'Lumos' and watched in satisfaction as it lit up.

The inside wasn't much different from the outside, the wallpaper was torn up and hung loose against the wall. Chairs were tipped, glass was shattered and trash was scattered everywhere.

The house was elegant and fancy when Severus was a kid and he still had trouble trying to match it up with the trashy, torn version he saw now.

He walked through the rooms, ignoring the damage. He trailed down a narrow hallway, opening the door to the left of him.

He looked at the overturned crib and the broken dresser. A slight wind was felt and Severus pulled the cloak tighter around him.

Glancing one last time around the room, he left, shutting the door silently behind him.

He retraced his steps, going back through the rooms and ending on the doorstep outside.

Without another look, Severus proceeded toward the small grave yard, just a block away.

The gate that was once so grand was now rusted and the chains broken.

He allowed himself in, an eerie feeling settling inside of him. He felt like he was being watched, but detected nothing. He could feel a the hair on the back of his neck raise and quickly turned, looking for the source. Only to continue in disappointment.

He stared at the headstone, reading the words he had memorized ages ago. He stood in silence for several minutes, his way of honoring the dead.

He put his hand in his pocket, feeling the thin picture he had forgotten.

Pulling it out, he placed it on the grave, gently setting several flowers atop of it as the wind needn't take something so important.

He turned his back, about to apparate, when he felt a presence nearby. He whisked around, hand on his wand.

Raising his hand up in the air, he managed to catch the paper airplane, before it could blow in the other direction.

He was confused, there was no one around, yet he was sure there was someone a seconds ago. He left the graveyard suddenly and holding the paper tightly in his hands, apparated back to Hogwarts.

He 'popped' out of the ground, arriving a little away from Hogwarts, but not so much that he couldn't see the magnificent castle.

Curiosity got the better of him, as he descended toward the castle, he unfolded the airplane.

Neat handwriting was scrawled across the paper and Severus read it.

_**'Stay away or you'll regret it. This is your first warning.'**_

**Me: Ohhhhh! What's going to happen next?**

**Nix: Review and you shall soon find out!**

**Me: Stay tuned! Hehehe...I'm typing this at midnight and everyone's asleep and this gave me the freaking shivers!**

**Nix: This chapter is dedicated To I Am The Girl Who Lived and Animala Swan! Congrats to you! Have some fuzzy Minions! hehee**

**Me: You must return the minions in a week though! lol...ok!**

**Me & Nix: R&R!**


End file.
